


Marks

by orphan_account



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought he would be in this position, but something about her meant that he didn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marks

Percy didn't understand how he had got into this situation, especially when Annabeth might walk in on them at any moment.

But as Reyna angrily started ripping off his clothes, he started to forget his worries about what was going on.

Her toga fell to the floor and she pushed him down onto the table, unbuckling his belt as she climbed onto his lap. He reached his arms out and pushed the bowl of jelly beans and her papers from the table as she ground her hips into his. He let out a strangled moan and lifted his hips to kick his pants off as she quickly removed the rest of her clothes.

Gods, he hated himself for being in this situation, but he just couldn't stop himself from moaning as she raked her fingernails down his chest and slid onto him.

Percy grabbed her hips as she quickly moved against him, letting out little gasps as she tilted her head back and circled her hips.

He couldn't help but think about how different this was to the other times he had had sex. Before with Calypso and Annabeth, it had meant something, but there was something about this which was passionate, almost primal, and it meant  _nothing_.

She leaned forward and started whispering into his ear. He paid little attention to what she was saying and just urged her to go faster, leaving little marks on each other's necks and bodies as they dug their fingers, nails, teeth into any available piece of skin. He didn't know why he felt this need to mark her, but he didn't care.

As quickly as it started, she shuddered around him and lay panting on his chest as he moved into her, letting out a loud moan as he released.

She quickly got off of him and re-dressed as he got his breath back.

"What the fuck just happened?" He asked, breathlessly.

"Nothing." She said, tying her toga back where it was.

"But..." He started, but she cut him off.

"Nothing happened, Percy. You have a girlfriend, remember?" He started to pull his own clothes on, a little confused as to what just happened. She slipped out of the room, and Percy pretended not to see the tear rolling down her cheek.


End file.
